Valentine's day
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: (Deux chapitres centré pour le premier sur Endou et Gouenji et pour le second sur Kidou et Fudou.) Gouenji veut faire quelque de spécial pour Endou à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin et pour cela, il demande de l'aide à Kidou. De son côté, Fudou hésite. Fêter ou non la fête des amoureux ?
1. Chapter 1 Tournesol

_Chapitre 1: Tournesol_

Gouenji s'étira avant d'étouffer un bâillement dans le creux de sa main. Il se leva de son bureau et quitta son lieu de travail en éteignant les lampes. Il était le dernier à partir, ses collègues ayant tous filés à l'anglaise les uns après les autres. Il ne pouvait que les comprendre. Le 14 février était un jour spécial que tous avaient envi de passer auprès d'une personne encore plus spéciale.

Une fois dans la rue, il prit son téléphone dans sa poche et lança un appel. En attendant que son interlocuteur ne décroche, il rajusta sa vieille écharpe rouge sombre autour de son coup. Il allait falloir qu'il songe à en acheter une autre pour l'hiver prochain.

Enfin, il entendit que son appel était prit.

_ Quoi ?

La voix était froide, agacée et passablement désagréable.

_ Fudou ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui décroche au portable de Kidou ?

_ Je t'en pose des questions, moi ? Passons. Le match de Teikoku contre Raimon dure beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu, du coup Yuuto est trop occupé à tenir son rôle de coach. Et moi je joue au secrétaire.

_ Tant mieux s'il y a des prolongations ! Tu pourras prévenir Kidou que je suis en retard sur mon planning et que s'il pouvait retenir Mamoru un peu plus longtemps, ça m'arrangerait.

Gouenji entendit distinctement le soupir de Fudou avant qu'il n'accepte sa demande.

_ Merci ! A plus, Fudou.

_ C'est ça.

Gouenji raccrocha et se hâta de rentrer chez lui. Kidou était gentil, mais lui aussi voudrait passer sa soirée tranquillement avec son compagnon, il ne pourrait donc pas retenir Endou _ad vitam aeternam_.

_oOo_

Endou tourna la tête vers Kidou. Il discutait avec un Fudou passablement contrarié. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le match de son équipe qui approchait de son dénouement sans qu'un vainqueur ne soit encore désigné. Les matchs Teikoku/Raimon étaient vraiment ceux qu'il préférait, les deux équipes étant de forces égales. Des rivales depuis très longtemps, même si leur coachs actuels étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

_oOo_

Endou soupira en tentant de joindre Gouenji pour s'excuser de son retard non négligeable. Et dire qu'il lui avait promit de rentrer de bonne heure pour fêter dignement la Saint-Valentin !

Il allait quitter le terrain de Teikoku quand il aperçut Kidou qui l'attendait à la sortie.

_ C'était un sacré match, pas vrai Endou ?

_ Ça oui ! 3-3 ! Il faudra faire le match retour rapidement !

_ Oui.

Endou tourna la tête et la pencha sur le côté.

_ Tiens ? Fudou n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Non, il est rentré à la maison. Je voudrais discuter avec toi.

_ Ah bon ? De quoi ?

Kidou parut hésiter avant de répondre lentement, comme s'il pesait ses mots.

_ De football.

_ Tu veux pas attendre demain, Shuuya va se faire un sang d'encre si je rentre en retard. Il a toujours peur que je me fasse agresser ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Je ne savais pas qu'il était d'une nature à s'inquiéter comme ça ! C'est mignon !

_ Euh… Non, je ne veux pas attendre demain. Moi aussi j'ai envi de rentrer. Surtout qu'Akio est déjà suffisamment contrarié comme ça… Bref. J'ai eu une idée qui pourrait être intéressante pour aider nos joueurs à s'améliorer…

Endou pencha la tête sur le côté en écoutant son meilleur ami.

Dès qu'on lui parlait de football, il finissait toujours par oublier ce qu'il devait faire. Aussi oublia-t-il qu'il devait rentrer.

_oOo_

Gouenji acheva ses préparatifs et observa son œuvre avec satisfaction. Il envoya ensuite un texto à Kidou pour lui dire qu'il pouvait relâcher Endou tout en le remerciant de l'avoir retenu.

_oOo_

Endou courut le long du trajet de retour. Il avait perdu la notion du temps en discutant football avec Kidou. Mais maintenant, il n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver Gouenji.

Il arriva en moins de cinq minutes chez lui, la ville d'Inazuma n'était pas si grande que ça, après tout !

La maison qu'il habitait avec Gouenji était calme. Il entra et se déchaussa en annonçant son retour.

_ Il faudra vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose contre ta manie d'être toujours en retard, Mamoru !

Il leva ses yeux marron vers Gouenji qui venait d'arriver dans l'entrée, le bras curieusement ramené dans son dos. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, ses cheveux blond attachés en queue de cheval basse, mais Endou ne prêta pas attention au soin qu'il avait mit dans son apparence.

_ Désolé Shuuya ! C'est Kidou, il voulait parler football et… bah ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu ! Pardon !

Il joignit les mains en s'inclinant pour se faire pardonner, arrachant un sourire amusé à Gouenji.

_ C'est bon va, redresse-toi.

Endou obéit et resta muet, ses yeux s'arrondirent. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se retrouva incapable de formuler un mot.

Gouenji avait sorti de derrière son dos un bouquet de tournesols d'un jaune magnifique. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à les trouver. Le jeune homme blond tendit on bouquet à son compagnon avec un sourire paisible

Endou le prit et son regard fut attiré par une carte qui dépassait des fleurs. Il cala précautionneusement les tournesols contre son bras avant de prendre le carton. Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture fine et déliée de son amant.

_''Ces fleurs pour te dire ce que tu représentes pour moi. Je t'aime.''_

Endou releva les yeux et regarda Gouenji, légèrement intrigué.

Le jeune homme blond lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts en souriant.

_ Tu es le soleil de ma vie. C'est la signification du tournesol dans le langage des fleurs.

Bouleversé par cette déclaration, Endou passa ses bras autour du cou de celui qu'il aimait depuis toujours, prenant bien garde à ne pas écraser son bouquet. Il en pleurait.

_ Allons… C'est juste des fleurs, ne pleure pas pour ça, Mamoru !

_ Désolé… C'est juste… Je suis tellement heureux. Je ne savais pas qu'il état possible d'éprouver autant de bonheur !

Le jeune homme brun nicha son visage contre l'épaule de Gouenji, savourant la chaleur de cet instant alors que son amant caressait délicatement sa nuque.

Gouenji finit pas s'écarté et prit la main du brun dans la sienne et l'entraina jusqu'à leur salon.

La table était dressée pour deux, simple mais élégante, avec des bougies et une rose rouge dans un solitaire.

Une bonne odeur flottait dans l'air, même si Endou n'arrivait pas à identifier ce que c'était.

_ C'est super beau, Shuuya…

_ C'est pour ça que Kidou t'a retenu. Je lui ai demandé de le faire pour avoir le temps de tout préparer.

_ C'est vrai ? Donc ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis en retard ?

_ Pour une fois.

Gouenji sourit et planta un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Endou. Ce dernier gardait toujours son bouquet serré contre lui, ce qui amusa le blond.

_ Tu sais, personne ne va venir te le prendre ! Il va falloir le lâcher pour les mettre dans l'eau, tu ne crois pas ?

Le brun sourit largement et hocha la tête.

_oOo_

Ils passèrent ensuite à table. Gouenji avait tout cuisiné lui-même, faisant les plats préféré de l'homme qu'il aimait. Et le voir se régaler le comblait de joie.

_oOo_

Après avoir finit de manger, Gouenji se leva alla tout droit vers une commode de laquelle il sorti une boite carrée. Il avait l'air étrangement nerveux en se retournant vers son compagnon.

_ Mamoru, j'ai quelque chose pour toi…

_ Attends !

Le jeune homme brun plongea sur son sac et en sorti un paquet sans forme, mou et mal emballé. Aucun doute possible, c'était lui qui avait fait l'emballage ! Endou ne savait se servir de ses dix doigts que pour garder un but.

C'était aussi pour ça que Gouenji l'aimait autant.

_ Déballe d'abord le mien, Shuuya !

Il paraissait extrêmement fier de lui.

Gouenji sourit et prit le cadeau tendu vers lui. Il n'eut qu'à retirer le ruban qui l'entourait pour que le papier tombe au sol et dévoile ce qu'Endou lui avait offert.

Une écharpe d'un beau rouge sombre.

Il n'y avait guère que la couleur qui était belle. L'écharpe en elle-même était… moche. Plus étroite d'un côté que de l'autre, des fils dépassant de partout, des mailles inégales…

_ Elle te plait, Shuuya ?

_ Euh… C'est toi qui l'as faite, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui ! Et c'était la première et dernière fois que je fais un truc comme ça !

Le jeune homme blond sourit, ses yeux noirs brillant plus que d'ordinaire, ému par ce qu'avait fait Endou pour lui. Son écharpe était affreuse, malhabile, et pourtant…

_ Je l'adore, Mamoru… Et je t'aime tellement !

Il le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, oubliant qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas offert son cadeau.

Il finit par s'en rappeler au bout d'un long moment.

Il donna sa boite à l'homme de sa vie en sentant une pointe d'inquiétude monter en lui.

Endou ouvrit son cadeau et fronça les sourcils. La boite contenait une chose pour le moins insolite.

Un puzzle.

Le brun se mit aussitôt à assembler les pièces avec minutie. Une fois son œuvre achevée, il la regarda dans son ensemble, histoire de voir ce qu'il venait d'assembler.

Les mots qui s'étalèrent sous ses yeux, tracés d'une belle écriture fine et déliée, firent exploser de bonheur son cœur.

_'' J'aime tout de toi, Mamoru, surtout ne change jamais celui que tu es._

_Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il y a une chose chez toi que je voudrais changer._

_Tu ne devines pas de quoi je parle ?_

_C'est pourtant l'évidence même._

_Ce que je veux changer chez toi Mamoru,_

_C'est ton nom de famille.''_

Le jeune homme brun leva les yeux vers le blond.

_ Shuuya… Est-ce… Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je crois que c'est ?

_ Oh oui, Mamoru.

Gouenji se leva et prit la main de son amant dans la sienne.

_ Endou Mamoru, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Le jeune homme brun se jeta simplement dans ses bras, la gorge trop nouée par l'émotion pour parvenir à répondre.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément ; et ce baiser valait bien tout l'amour du monde, ne laissant aucun doute sur la réponse qu'Endou finit par réussir à souffler contre les lèvres Gouenji.


	2. Chapter 2 Hortensia

Chapitre 2 : Hortensia

Fudou s'appuya contre Kidou, observant le match qui arrivait au bout de ses prolongations sans qu'une équipe ne parvienne à prendre la tête.

_ Gouenji vient d'appeler. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il est en retard sur je-ne-sais quoi.

Kidou tourna la tête vers lui et l'inclina.

_ Il veut que je retienne Endou plus longtemps, c'est ça ?

_ Ouais…

Fudou paraissait être contrarié. Son expression presque boudeuse arracha un sourire amusé à Kidou.

_ Ne t'en fait pas Akio, je l'ai prévenu que 19h était la limite, après je rentre chez nous.

_ Mouais. T'as intérêt.

_oOo_

A la fin du match Fudou rentra directement chez lui, l'air clairement agacé.

Il marchait d'un pas rageur dans la rue, adressant des regards presque meurtriers à quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin.

Il était toujours comme ça avec tout le monde, sauf Kidou, mais là, il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Probablement l'omniprésence de cœurs rose sur toutes les vitrines de la rue. Ça l'écœurait, lui donnant presque la nausée.

Vivement que la Saint-Valentin ne soit qu'un lointain souvenir. Autant de sentimentalisme, c'était mauvais pour sa santé !

_ Heureusement que Yuuto n'est pas du genre à vouloir fêter ce genre de truc.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé que ce serait une soirée comme les autres. Pas de repas sophistiqué, pas d'échange de cadeaux, pas de téléfilm niait et dégoulinant de guimauve.

Et c'était très bien comme ça !

_oOo_

Kidou se planta à la sortie du terrain de Teikoku, attendant qu'Endou ne passe par là. Quand le jeune homme brun arriva, il parut surprit de le voir là.

_ C'était un sacré match, pas vrai Endou ?

_ Ça oui ! 3-3 ! Il faudra faire le match retour rapidement !

_ Oui.

Son ami pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

_ Tiens ? Fudou n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Non, il est rentré à la maison. Je voudrais discuter avec toi.

_ Ah bon ? De quoi

Kidou hésita quelques instants. De quoi ? Bonne question. Retenir Endou, il en avait de bonne, Gouenji ! Ce serait à charge de revanche !

_ De football.

C'était le seul sujet susceptible de retenir son meilleur ami un bon moment. Et vu le sourire d'Endou, il avait vu juste.

_oOo_

Fudou ouvrit la porte du frigo et grimaça en voyant les tomates dans le bac à légumes. Il préféra sortir une pizza à moitié décongelée et la mettre dans le four. Gouenji allait se casser la tête à cuisiner lui-même un repas entier, d'après Kidou. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt ! Pour lui, la Saint-Valentin était un jour comme les autres. Point.

Il régla la minuterie du four et alla se laisser tomber sur le canapé, son ordinateur calé sur les genoux.

Alors qu'il regardait des vidéos sur son ordinateur, un prospectus qu'il avait ramassé dans la boite aux lettres en rentrant et jeté sur la table basse attira on attention. Il le prit et l'observa.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en claquant sa langue contre son palais.

_ Nan, je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ça…

_oOo_

Cinq minutes plus tard, il avait appelé le numéro de la publicité.

_oOo_

Kidou croisa un livreur qui descendait les escaliers alors que lui les montait. Il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, à part un salut de la tête par simple politesse.

Il allait enfin rentrer chez lui et retrouver Fudou.

Même s'ils n'avaient rien prévue pour fêter la Saint-Valentin, il était heureux de passer la soirée au calme avec son compagnon.

Au calme était peut-être un bien grand mot. Ils se chamaillaient souvent pour pas grand-chose. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, compte tenu du fait que leur façon de se réconcilier sur l'oreiller était très loin de lui déplaire !

Il poussa la porte de son appartement et identifia aussitôt une odeur de pizza brûlée.

_ Akio ? Je suis rentré.

Il s'avança et trouva Fudou dans la cuisine, manches retroussées et tablier autour de la taille.

_ Je rêve… Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

_ J'ai oublié la pizza dans le four, du coup elle est fichue. Donc je cuisine. Pâtes au fromage, ça te va ?

Kidou fronça les sourcils. Fudou paraissait être contrarié et nerveux. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, lui qui était du genre flegmatique.

Kidou retira ses lunettes vertes et les posa sur la table. Il sorti ensuite un paquet mou caché dans un tiroir. Il le tendit à son amant qui le regarda avec suspicion.

_ Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne faisait rien mais… Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Akio.

Fudou passa sa main dans ses épais cheveux brun avant de prendre le paquet. Il le déposa sur la table et expira lentement. Il ouvrir la porte d'un placard et en sorti alors un pot de fleur contenant des hortensias. Il le déposa dans les mains de Kidou, sans un mot.

_ Des hortensias ? Pourquoi ?

_ Pour…

Fudou le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait du mal à laisser ses mots sortir. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se livrer.

_ J'ai juste vu une pub du fleuriste du coin de la rue… Il faisait la livraison gratuite, en plus d'une promo et… Non, c'est pas ça. Enfin si mais je ne les ai pas acheté parce qu'elles étaient moins chères… Les hortensias, ça signifie ''gratitude'' dans le langage des fleurs, apparemment… Et moi, je ne t'ai jamais remercié.

Kidou inclina la tête sur le côté, encourageant son compagnon à poursuivre d'un sourire.

_ Quand on s'est rencontré, j'étais totalement sous l'emprise de Kageyama. Je voulais devenir plus fort, à n'importe quel prix… être ce que mon père n'avait jamais été… rendre fière ma mère… Je te haïssais, à cette époque. Tu étais celui que je voulais dépasser, écraser, dominer… Mais je n'y arrivai pas. Le grand Kidou Yuuto était au-dessus des autres !

Fudou se mordit la lèvre avant de continuer. Kidou ne disait rien, l'écoutant vider son sac avec attention.

_ Après, on s'est retrouvé à jouer ensemble durant le FFI. Au début, je ne pensais qu'à te battre sur le terrain. Mais le coach ne me laissait pas jouer. Puis on s'est retrouvé contre la Corée. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai commencé à te voir… autrement. Quand tu as rattrapé le ballon que je te passais alors que les autres ne faisaient aucun effort. Et ensuite, sur Liocott, j'ai croisé Kageyama. Et j'ai eu l'impression qu'au fond, je ne pourrais jamais me libérer de son emprise et des ténèbres dans lesquels il m'avait plongé. Mais curieusement, c'est toi, mon plus grand rival, qui m'a tendu la main. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais quand tu as accepté de me faire un peu confiance, j'ai commencé à me dire que finalement, je n'avais pas besoin d'être le plus fort pour être accepté. Et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Ce sentiment m'a permit de me libérer des ténèbres qui me rongeaient depuis mon enfance. Et tu m'as dis un jour que tu m'aimais… Je n'étais pas le plus fort mais tu voulais quand même de moi dans ta vie…

Fudou prit les mains de Kidou dans les siennes et le regarda, les yeux humides.

_ Je suis tellement désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, Yuuto ! Pardon d'avoir était aussi aveugle. Mais surtout… Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Je… Je t'aime, Yuuto, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer…

Kidou le serra dans ses bras et Fudou se nicha contre lui.

_ C'est ringard, non ? T'offrir des fleurs simplement pour ça…

Kidou secoua la tête et s'écarta un peu pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

_ Moi je trouve ça très beau, Akio… Même si ça me surprend un peu venant de toi, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, merci. Moi je ne peux pas en dire de même puisque c'est Endou qui m'a sorti des griffes de Kageyama. Mais toi, tu as donné un sens à ma vie, Akio. Te rencontrer et tomber amoureux de toi est la plus belle chose qui me sois arrivé, même si tu as faillit me tuer la première fois qu'on s'est vu… Je t'aime aussi, Akio. Plus que tout.

Fudou esquissa son sourire qui tenait plus d'un rictus qu'autre chose. Son amant resserra son étreinte autour de lui avec un soupir satisfait.

_oOo_

Ils mangèrent leurs pâtes au fromage sur le canapé, devant un match de football, collé l'un contre l'autre.

_ Akio, les pâtes sont trop cuites.

_ C'est ta faute, t'as pas voulut me lâcher avant que l'eau ne déborde de la casserole, Yuuto.

_ Tu étais à deux doigts de pleurer !

_ Je ne pleure jamais.

_ Si tu le dis.

Finalement, c'était une soirée comme les autres, à ceci près qu'ils s'étaient avoués pour la première fois toute la profondeur de leurs sentiments.

Fudou posa son assiette sur la table basse et se lova dans les bras de son amant.

Kidou déposa un baiser sur son front en souriant paisiblement.

Ils échangèrent alors un sourire amusé et un tendre baiser. Puis un peu moins tendre mais beaucoup plus passionné…


End file.
